Intravascular guide wires are often used to facilitate the delivery of therapeutic and diagnostic devices to remote vascular sites in the human body. In particular, intravascular guide wires are used to navigate through a patient's vasculature from a convenient location outside the patient's body, to a target site inside the patient's body requiring diagnosis and/or therapy. Once access to the target site has been provided by the guide wire, a therapeutic or diagnostic device (e.g., catheter) may then be advanced over the guide wire to the target site, and the desired therapeutic or diagnostic steps may be performed.
To facilitate navigation in tortuous vasculature, it is desirable that the guide wire have a relatively flexible distal end. To provide good support for devices advanced over the guide wire, it is desirable that the guide wire have a relatively stiff distal end. Conventional guide wires typically address these competing needs by establishing a compromise in flexibility and stiffness. However, it would be desirable to have a guide wire that does not compromise these competing needs.